El Verdadero Final 2
by nuriagomez
Summary: Marcia decide cambiarse de cuerpo con Cindy Jimmmy lograra descubrir la verdad leanlo


Despues de derrotar a Luca, Cindy queria un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos pero Jimmy no queria esperar y a cada rato se le declarava hasta que Cindy se harto y le dijo que ya no queria ser su novia nunca mas pero en verdad ella solo queria tiempo y esa fue la oportunidad de Marcia para conquistar a Jimmy al final Marcia y Jimmy se isieron novios, cuando Libbi se entero fue a la casa de Cindy

Libbi: ola amiga este te quiero decir algo

Cindy: si claro dime

Libbi: eemmmmmm..., Jimmy se puso de novio con Marcia

Cindy: queeee..., bueno yo no puedo hacer nada (triste) yo le fije que no cuando solo queria un tiempo sola

Marcia no soportava cuando en la escuela Jimmy veia a Cindy hasi que en un momento cuando estuvo en el laboratori de Jimmy

Marcia: Jimmy me puedes traer un refresco

Jimmy: claro esperame un rato

Jimmy se fue y Marcia agarro elcambiodecuerpo10000 para que ella se cambiara de cuerpo con Cindy, PASARON LOS DIAS, en la casa de Marcia

Marcia: ya se que puedo hacer voy a cometer el crimen y antes que me atrapen me voy a cambiar de cuerpo con Cindy y ago que me metan a mi osea yo ya estoy en el cuerpo de Cindy ago que la metan en la carcel y yo me quedo con Jimmy siendo Cindy

LLego el momento en que marcia cometio el crimen despues de averlo cometido se metio en la casa de Cindy por la ventana

Cindy: que haces aca Marcia

Marcia: Jimmy no me quiere te quiere a ti y si te quiere a ti no abra opcion mas que cambiarnos de cuerpo

Depronto Marcia saco elcambiodecuerpo10000 y señalo a ella y a Cindy, salio una electrisidad que iso que Cindy y ella se cambiaran de cuerpo

Cindy (marcia): Perfecto ahora soy tu

Marcia (cindy): no puede ser Marcia cambiame a mi cuerpo

Cindy (marcia): dejame pensarlo noooo...

La policia bio que Marcia habia entrado a la casa de Cindy y atraparon a Marcia siendo Cindy se la llevaron y Libbi y Jimmy fueron a la casa de Cindy para ver lo que sucedia

Cindy (marcia): chicos no saben lo que paso esa loca de Marcia aparecio y me quiso matar

Jimmy: todo esto es mi culpa si yo no ubiera comenzado a darle oportunidad a ella

Cindy (marcia): no te preocupes Jimmy fui una tonta al decirte que no quieres que volvamos a ser novios denuevo

Jimmy: claro que si

Cindy (marcia) se besaron pero en la mente de Jimmy se pensaba porque fue ese beso tan frio tan distintos a los que se le dava la verdadera Cindy, Jimmy se fue y Marcia se quedo con Libbi

Libbi: amiga si que te pasastes nunca que pense que te le declararias

Cindy (marcia): Libbi que haces aca

Libbi: me quedo en tu casa como siempre lo hacemos despues de que sucede algo

Cindy (marcia): pues osea esta vez ya no y de las que sigue tampoco porque osea no puedes venir aca a quedar tu eres novia de Sheen anda con el que ya no te soporto mas

Libbi: que te pasa Cindy

Cindy (marcia): lo que me pasa esque quiero que te larges y nunca mas volvamos a ser amigas

En la carcel

Marcia (cindy): escuchenme yo soy Cindy Marcia me cambio de cuerpo con ella deven de creeerme

Criminal: ai si y yo soy Victorias Justice

Marcia(cindy): es verdad lo que digo porque no me creen

Linda HERMOSA: yo si te creo tu no eres Marcia se siente tu bibra de buena la de marcia esta llena de odio

Marcia (cindy): que haces aca claro te atrapamos y te pusimos en la carcel

Linda: sip y ahora no les voy a decir nada a tus amigos de quien eres ese sera tu castigo por meterme en la carcel

Marcia(cindy): Linda Hermosa tu deves de pagar tus crimenes yo no, soy Cindy Vortex no soy malvada

Linda: nadie te va a creer

Pasaron los dias y Jimmy, Libbi, Sheen, Carl y Cindy (marcia) decidieron visitar a Marcia(cindy) en la carcel primero fue Carl despues fue Sheen y despues Libbi

Marcia(cindy): amiga no sabes como te necesito la carcel es orrible

Libbi: que te pasa marcia

Marcia(cindy): Libbi soy Cindy Marcia me cambio de cuerpo con ella porque crees que ella actua raro

Libbi: como sbaes qie actua raro

Marcia(cindy): porque se que ella no se va a aguantar sus caprichos contigo con Jimmy finjira pero contigo no, tu me reconoces dime que si...

Libbi: nose que pensar en realidad si actua raro y tu actuas con Cindy

Marcia (cindy): porque yo soy ella mira siquieres busca elcambiodecuerpo10000 en el laboratorio de Jimmy no esta porque ella se lo robo

Se acabo el tiempo y le tocaba a Cindy (marcia) hablar

Cindy (marcia): ola Marcia

Marcia(cindy): devuelveme mi cuerpo tarada

Cindy (marcia): pues no quiero sabes Jimmy y yo somos mas que felices y cuando cumplamos 18 nos vamos a casar

Marcia(cindy): no te atrevas

Cindy (marcia): si me atrevo sabes no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo chau

Siguio Jimmy

Marcia(cindy): Jimmy soy Cindy

Jimmy: es obio que estas loca

Marcia(cindy): es la verdad busca en tu laboratorio no esta tu cambiodecuerpo10000, porque ella te lo robo y me cambio de cuerpo con ella

Jimmy: bueno yo no se si esta mi cambiodecuerpo10000 porque no reviso mi laboratorio hace tiempo

Marcia(cindy): no me vas a decir que sus vesos son parecidos a los mios tu verdadera Cindy mira yo se que aveses tienes miedos de decir tus centimientos porque no saben que te dicen tambien se que puedes tener magia porque tu la puedes hacer con tu electronica, aver dime a que persona les as dicho eso ademas que a mi Cindy Vortesx tu Cindy

Jimmy se quedo sim palabras hay justo termino las visitas, en el laboratorio de Jimmy se puso como loco para buscar su cambiodecuerpo10000 pero no lo encontro se puso a pensar sobre lo que le habia dicho Marcia o Cindy que decia ser se pregunto si es verdad asi que decidio preguntar a Cindy cual eran sus secretos en el Candy BAR estaban Cindy y Jimmy

Jimmy: bueno Cindy te quiero preguntar cual eran los secretos que yo te abia dicho hace mucho cuando inisio nuestra relacion es para saber si te recuerdas las cosas que te dije

Cindy (marcia): claro que me acuerdome dijistes que tienes miedo a los monstros grandes y que a que Timmy me diga que sea su novia eso es no...

Jimmy: claro que si seve que si me conoces

Cindy (marcia): bueno ya me tengo que ir chau

Jimmy se acerca en la mesa que estaban Libbi, Sheen y Carl

Jimmy: chicos creo que Cindy no es Cindy sino Marcia

Todos: quee...

Libbi: bueno yo ya lo estav suponiendo proque Marcia en la carcel me trato igual que me tratava Cindy antes de que sucedia que Marcia la queria matar

Jimmy: y oi lo descubri porque le ise preguntas que solo Cindy sabria y me respondio mal

Sheen: y Jimmy hay algo que te queremos decir Cindy se comporta como si fuera Marcia

Carl: pero ya buscastes tu cambiodecuerpo100000

Jimmy: si por todos lados y no esta y vi un video donde marcia lo tomava un dia antes que sucediara que ella fuera a la carcel

Libbi: entonces la desgraciada de Marcia se cambio de cuerpo con Cindy me las va a pagar

Todos idearon un plan para que todo volviera a la normalidad ellos sacaron a Marcia de la carcel lo lograron solo por un dia, en el Candy Bar

Cindy (marcia): bueno chicos que querian hablar conmigo

Libbi: ya no te agas la finjida sabemos que eres Marcia

Cindy (marcia): Jimmy vas a dejar que hable asi

Jimmy: si voy a dejar que te able asi porque es la verdad

Carl: damos elcambiodecuerpo10000

Sheen: para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Cindy (marcia): no entiendo si soy Marcia no te gusto si soy Cindy tampoco dime que tengo que hacer para que te guste

Jimmy: nunca me enamoraria de ti eres malvada sin corazon siempre me gusto Cindy pero no por su aspecto por su normalidad

Marcia(cindy): decuelveme mi cuerpo

Cindy(marcia): nunca lo are primero muerta asi que mas vale que se aleje osino a todos les cambio de cuerpo

Sheen: suelta eso Marcia nada mas queremos que todo vuelva a la normalida

Carl: si quieres te ayudamos a salir de la carcel pero danos elcambiodecuerpo10000

Cindy(marcia): ni muerta se los dare

Depronto Marcia pelea a patadones con Cindy para quitarle elcambiodecuerpo10000, Cindy agarra una espada y se la tira a Marcia justo cuando Jimmy les cambia de cuerpo las dos caen al piso

Jimmy: Cindy eres tu?...

Cindy: si soy yo pero que paso

Libbi: Marcia intento matarte pero ella misma se mato

Todos rodean a Marcia

Cindy: chicos llamen al hospital para que vengan por Marcia aun sigue con vida

Libbi: estas segura de quererle salvar la vida despues de que te lo iso

Cindy: claro onque Marcia no me quiso como amiga yo si la quise como amiga

Jimmy: me sorprendes Cindy cada dia me demuestras que eres la mujer de que siempre voy a estar enamorado

Cindy(sonrojada): gracia Jimmy

Carl: miren ya llega la ambulancia

Sheen: se puede salvar

Paramedico: no hay nada que hacer esta muerta

Pasaron 4 dias Jimmy sito a Cindy al candy Bar

Jimmy: Cindy sabes que lo siento por no aberte esperado el tiempo suficiente

Cindy: no te preocupes el paso pisado estara ahora hay que disfrutar del presente de nuestro presente

Jimmy: nuestro te refieres que seamos novios

Cindy: si claro si tu quieres y para que sepas que no soy Marcia...

Cindy lo beso y Jimmy sintio lo mismo que sentia con la verdadera Cindy

Jimmy: bueno al analizar ese veso digo que si eres mi Cindy Vortex a la que simpre quise y siemrpe quere

Cindy y Jimmy se siguieron besando como si no uviera final


End file.
